Pouvoir vivre sans lui ou non, telle est la question
by Lilou Ritter
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort, mais il constate l'absence de son amant, Severus Rogue... Il part à sa recherche et finit par le trouver... Texte écrit dans le cadre de ma scolarité


Sujet :

Comme Rodrigue dans le Cid, votre personnage est confronté à un dilemme grave. Écrivez un texte au cours duquel vous exposez le dilemme de votre personnage, il pèsera ses choix et prendra sa décision.

* * *

Informations :

● Je ne possède pas l'histoire originale d'Harry Potter, elle appartient à JK. Rowling. Le sujet ne m'appartient pas non plus, il est issu d'un manuel de français de 2nde. Seul ce texte est issu de mon imagination.

● Je reprends pour commencer le passage du livre de Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, mais il faut que vous aillez à l'esprit que j'ai pris la décision de changer la trame originale : ce texte ce passe donc après le combat final, vous verrez dans quel conditions.

● Couple : Snarry (Severus Snape/Harry Potter)

● Ceci est une deathfic

● Ce travail a été fait dans le cadre de ma scolarité et est noté.

* * *

 _\- Regarde... moi, murmura-t-il._

 _Les yeux verts d'Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Severus mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Rogue ne bougea plus._

* * *

Non. Non. NON ! Ce… Ce n'était pas possible… Il ne pouvait pas mourir !

Quand Harry avait battu Lord Voldemort et était parti à la recherche du sombre professeur après avoir constaté son absence, il n'avait pas pu s'imaginer le pire…

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence maintenant. Severus Rogue n'était plus.

A cette pensée, le cœur du Survivant rata un battement, et son estomac se tordit de douleur. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer une vie sans la présence de Severus qui avait été bien plus qu'un simple professeur pour lui. Ils avaient partagé tant de choses depuis deux ans, depuis le début des séances d'Oclummentie, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

Pourtant, Sev' lui avait dit de ne pas se faire d'illusions, comme lui il était une des personnes à abattre pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait peu de chances d'en réchapper. Mais Harry ne s'y faisait pas.

Alors que faire maintenant ? Repartir, cacher ses émotions et continuer à faire comme si de rien était, comme si son cœur n'avait pas cessé de battre après ça ? Ou bien arrêter tout et mettre fin à sa vie pour rejoindre celui qu'il avait aimé pendant plus de deux ans ?

D'un côté il y avait ses amis, tout à reconstruire après ce terrible conflit, et de l'autre, il y avait sa famille… Et Sev'…

Le choix de la facilité contre le combat, la lutte constante…

En même temps, se battre, c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis toujours non ? Alors pourquoi ne pas continuer ainsi ?

Mais il en avait marre. Marre de lutter. Maintenant qu'il avait accompli son destin, la prophétie, il avait bien le droit de baisser le bras et de rejoindre sa famille et son amant !

Son amant… Severus ! Qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait… Sev… Il le revoit lui dire d'arrêter de l'appeler par ce surnom niais, dégoulinant d'amour, et il se revoit continuer encore plus rien que pour l'embêter, l'aîné râlait mais il pouvait distinguer une lueur d'amusement et de joie dans son regard, de soulagement mêlé parfois à la crainte… La crainte d'un nouvel abandon… Harry avait su le rassurer à ce propos immédiatement, mais finalement, c'est lui qui l'avait abandonné ce soir ! C'est Severus qui l'avait laissé seul et qui l'avait quitté à jamais !

Encore une fois, le coeur d'Harry rata un battement, et les larmes dégoulinèrent enfin sur ses joues. Il s'effondra sur le corps de son amant, la tête sur son épaule, le nez enfouit dans son cou, tentant de sentir à nouveau ce parfum, espérant que les bras rassurants et familiers le serrent une dernière fois contre lui…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourrait-il trouver le courage de vivre après ça ? Il était un Gryffondor après tout… Mais n'aurait-il pas plutôt le courage de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Etait-il prêt à aider le pays à se relever quand lui resterait à jamais affalé au sol sans jamais pouvoir se ressaisir ? Pourrait-il supporter tous ces gens hypocrites sans le soutient de son amant ? Pourrait-il au moins supporter de faire les démarches pour que la mémoire du Maître des Potions soit honorée et qu'il ne soit plus affilié uniquement au meurtre et à la trahison ? Pourrait-il supporter les commentaires qu'il entendrait forcément sur celui-ci ? Qui sera là pour lui ouvrir les yeux sur les machinations dans lesquels il pourrait tomber comme Severus le faisait ?

Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il était perdu, terrifié, blessé, chagriné…

Que faire ? Comment trancher entre l'amour et la volonté de vivre ?

Dans tous les cas, il savait que s'il décidait de continuer sa vie, le chemin serait long et semé d'embûches entre les démarches politiques et la rééducation physique et psychologique de l'après guerre… Il savait déjà qu'à cause des blessures et des sorts qu'il avait reçu, il n'en sortirait pas indemne et aurait des séquelles irréversibles, et il porterait à jamais le poids de la culpabilité et du chagrin de la perte de Sev' sur ses épaules… La culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu le sauver, ne l'avoir vu mourir… De ne pas lui avoir dit une dernière fois à quel point il l'aimait.

Alors, il prit sa décision. Il lui était impossible de vivre sans son amant, son chagrin ne ferait que s'accentuer jusqu'à atteindre un point de non retour, et il refusait de vivre en ayant sombré dans la folie.

Il se leva, se rendit dans le bureau du directeur, là où Severus avait siégé tout le long de l'année scolaire, pour pouvoir écrire ses dernières volontés et deux trois lettres pour quelques personnes de ce monde, avant de monter en haut de la tour d'Astronomie.

Il prit le plus de passages secrets possible, refusant de croiser qui que ce soit, refusant que le dernier visage qu'il ait vu de ce monde en soit un autre que celui de la personne qu'il allait rejoindre.

Une fois arrivé en haut, il se posta dos au vide, à l'endroit exact où se tenait Dumbledore lorsque Sev l'avait tué, et se lança ce sortilège à la limite de la magie noire, ce sortilège que le professeur de potions avait inventé et qu'il avait trouvé annoté dans son manuel l'an précédent, ce sortilège avec lequel il avait failli tuer Malfoy…

« _Sectumsempra_ »

Il ne ressentit aucune douleur, à son grand étonnement, mais il se sentit chuter dans le vide.

Il se sut jamais que même s'il ne s'était pas déjà tué avec le sortilège, il serait mort sur le coup, la nuque brisée. Il ne sut pas qu'on ne le trouva là que le lendemain matin et que ceci créa une panique générale, ni même que ce fut Minerva McGonnagall qui trouva sa lettre d'adieux.

Non il ne sut rien de tout ça puisque qu'il avait rejoint Severus dans un autre monde, loin de tout ça.


End file.
